This Feeling I Call Jealousy
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //SasuSaku. Implied NaruSaku// My chest was hurting because my heart was breaking. And why? Because I was in love with Haruno Sakura... but hadn’t realised it before I lost her.
1. Surprise! It Isn't You She Wants!

**Right so here's another story ! Had that idea while I was straightening my hair.. o) weird huh? Haha!! I'm surprising myself though... NaruSaku included in there.. well for a while... it's surely going to end in SasuSaku. I got the plot in my mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

845206282276232959

I don't get this world.

I killed my brother finally after all these years, yet I don't even feel the slightest bit happy. I feel relieved yes... And victorious... but I didn't feel happy.

"_Killing your brother won't make anyone happy... not you... nor me..."_

**Her** words echoed through my mind. I gritted my teeth and tried pushing her words out of my mind, but it was no use.. It kept bothering me.

"_Kuso..."_ I cursed mentally.

"Teme you're being awfully quiet" My ex-team-mate stated, fixing his arm around my waist, to support me better.

I glanced at him coldly.

"Still not uttering a word to me I see" He said as he sighed loudly.

I said nothing but continued to walk, limping slightly. The truth was though that I had no chakra left in my body, the dobe had defeated me easily as he found me resting near the area my brother's dead body was laying in a pool of blood. I was taken off guard as I saw him standing there but couldn't do anything as he took me and started dragging me towards my home village. Not that I minded that much anyway.

Itachi was dead. I had accomplished my number one goal in life: avenging my clan. Orochimaru had been killed years ago too... Now I didn't really care what I'd do. Start a new life, I guess. Plus, I still have one goal to accomplish... and that is the resurrection of my clan.

"I see the gates!" Naruto said cheerily, picking up the pace.

I groaned in pain and he stopped turning his head towards me, smiling apologetically.

"Gomen... I forgot you were weak right now..."

I glared at him coldly for calling me weak and let out the almost inaudible "Hn".

"Naruto?" A female voice questioned.

I sharply straightened my head to look at who had spoken and hissed as a wave of pain hit my neck.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, struggling to get up, but failing miserably. I managed to sit up against a nearby tree and look up to Naruto and Sakura, my ex-team-mates. Sakura was squeezing the life out of Naruto who appeared to be shocked.

"Oh my god Naruto! You're here! I was so worried!" She exclaimed, burying her head in his shoulder.

It took a while for Naruto to wrap his arms around her and return her hug, smiling softly. I don't know why but looking at them like this did not make me happy **at all.**

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered. "He's back... I brought him back just like you wanted... Just like I promised..." he finished, smiling warmly at her. She smiled back, glancing at me and her smile grew wider.

Thinking she was going to release Naruto and attack me this time, hugging me tightly, I closed my eyes and mumbled an inaudible "Annoying..." But I heard no squeal nor did I hear footsteps running towards me. I looked up and stared blankly at what was ahead of me.

"_...What?"_ I thought as I stared at the scene with slightly wide eyes.

There was a strange feeling inside of me that boiled and made me feel unhappy as I watched her arms wrapped tightly around the dobe's neck, his hands around her waist and their lips clasped together in a soft kiss. When they finally separated I felt angry and rejected, and my chest wouldn't stop tightening. Judging from the look of shock on Naruto's face, she had kissed him suddenly and he had not expected it.

Expecting them to be all clingy on me because I was badly injured I sighed and unclenched my fists and relaxed my stiff shoulders. Suddenly I realised I had not remembered clenching my fists and had not remembered becoming very stiff either...

Then I noticed they were still not paying attention to me but were rather staring lovingly in each other's eyes. I felt annoyed and felt something I couldn't quite figure out too. I cleared my throat loudly, wincing as I accidentally hit a large gash on my hip with my hand. They immediately separated as if they had forgotten I was there before and Sakura started blushing madly, seemingly very interested in her feet now...

Naruto glanced at Sakura softly before taking her hand and leading her to where I was sitting. I looked up to them both who were now hovering above me and stared blankly at them, with no emotion whatsoever.

"Still haven't changed, ne Sasuke-san?" Sakura said, smiling cheekily.

I stared blankly and looked away from her muttering my usual "Hn". There was this odd feeling pooling around in my stomach and I didn't like it. I felt very annoyed of it. I could see them still wrapped up together, lips collided.

_Damnit it_

_Damn it all to __**hell.**_

She was affecting me somehow. My brows furrowed and I closed my eyes as I tried to figure out what this odd feeling was. The image of them embracing each other had awoken something furious inside of me, which I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Sasuke-san?" She questioned, putting a hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever.

"I'm fine" I snapped.

She took her hand back, taken aback. "...okay..."

Naruto glared at me coldly. "Teme! Sakura-chan onl-" He started.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun" Sakura interrupted as she glared at me. "I'm used to it." She said softly as she turned to look at him once again. He wrapped his arm around her and stared at her with pure care. "Thank you for bringing him back for me. But I don't love him anymore Naruto-kun..." She paused and glanced at me.

I saw a sparkle of sadness deep within them for a second, but it disappeared quickly. She glanced back at Naruto. "I guess you can consider this as a favour you did to the village..."

Naruto smiled warmly. Sakura turned to me and smile a different smile. One I had never really seen before. Almost like a forced smile but with some truth in there. "Are you going to be alright on your own, Sasuke-san?"

The mixed up emotions kept swirling around in my stomach and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick, it kept on swirling even faster as I glanced down at their hands to see their fingers intertwined.

I painfully pulled myself up and stood up in front of her; she stood up too and stared at me with pure concern.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked softly, her hand touched my shoulder.

I slapped her hand away, my heart started thumping loudly, my chest tightened.

"I'll be fine now leave" I snapped as I put a hand over my aching chest.

"Sasuke-san you don't look-" she started, reaching her hand out to me.

"Leave!" I shouted.

She stepped back and she hesitantly stared at me, as if wondering if she should go or not. Then she shook her head sadly and began walking away with Naruto.

It was then that I realised what I had lost and to who I had lost. I had lost Sakura to Naruto. I stumbled back against the tree and panted as my heart kept racing and that my chest hurt even more. My chest was hurting **because my heart was breaking**. And why? _Because I was in love with Haruno Sakura... _but hadn't realised it before I lost her. I had her waiting for too long thinking she would forever wait for me... But it looks like her patience had a limit and that she gave up on me.

Thinking about it made my heart ache even more.

_This feeling..._

_This feeling I have right now... thinking she's in the arms of Naruto..._

_It was the feeling that they all called_ _**Jealousy**_

722802329432961219

**Whaddaya think!? I'm proud of it. Sasuke is a bit OOC I know but it's a little impossible to make him not OOC. I'm not good enough of a writer to write stories in which he is not very OOC. I hope you liked it though!**

**This story isn't going to be many chapters. Maybe 2 or 3. Max 5.**

**Please review!**


	2. Denial Caused A Bloody Nose

**Alright chapter 2 ! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I could hardly believe it.

Me jealous of Naruto? And in love with Sakura?

Something that was simply impossible to believe.

For I was the Uchiha prodigy. A cold hearted person who was known as someone who never cared about anything or anybody and had nothing else in his head then killing Itachi. Someone talented with amazing skills and with an unimaginable thirst for power.

So for me to be jealous of Naruto and to be in love with Sakura was simply impossible. Maybe it was just the tiredness getting to me and giving me thoughts I would've never had before. Yea that should be it. That or the pain from my injuries is giving me illusions an-

**Crash**

I groaned as I fell face first into the cement, my nose was the first thing that made contact with the ground. Blood leaked down my nose and ran down my mouth; I groaned again and put my arm under my bloody nose. Mumbling incoherent things and concentrating on getting up I hadn't noticed the presence beside me.

"Sasuke?" A female voice questioned.

I rolled my eyes. _Just my luck... that's just what I needed..._

"Kami-sama it is you!" The kunoichi exclaimed, running over to me. "Gawd Sasuke, what'd you do to get that bloody? Shouldn't you be at the hospital? I'm sure Sakura-"

"She's out on a date with the dobe" I snapped looking up to the blonde kunoichi.

She stared at me with an open mouth, curiosity filling her eyes plus this little sparkle of slyness. She was thinking about something no doubt.

"What?" I asked irritably, wiping blood from my nose.

"Did I just hear this tinge of jealousy in your voice?" she asked incredulously, waving her hand around.

I snorted. "Tch. Don't get any ideas, Ino."

She stared, grinning mischievously. "What makes you think I'm getting any ideas Sasuke...? I mean it's not like I think you're jealous of Naruto because he's out on a date with Sakura" She finished, her mischievous smile growing wider.

I looked away from her eyes looking annoyed.

She stared for a moment then laughed loudly. "As if!" She exclaimed. "The mighty Uchiha prodigy is jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped angrily. My face felt like it was burning up.

_Maybe I have a fever_... I thought.

Seconds later Ino's laughter increased as she had looked up to my face which I felt it growing hotter and hotter. I growled angrily and stomped off, bumping into her intentionally on my way. Ino only continued to howl like a laughing hyena. It almost seemed never ending.

_Annoying..._ I thought angrily.

The next thing I knew was that I was lying on my bed with an ice cold rag on my nose which was pretty bloody. My wounds had been clumsily wrapped up; some of them were soaked with blood. I sighed loudly and slowly, relaxing my aching body on my bed. I felt drowsy and my eyes started to close themselves slowly, my breathing slowed down slightly to a steady breathing-

"_**Teme!!!**_" A loud voice rang into the hallways of the Uchiha manor.

"Kuso..." I cursed.

I stayed silent nonetheless, silently hoping he would just go away if he didn't hear anything. But this is Uzumaki Naruto we're talking about.

He barged in my room. No literally **barged** in my room; then stumbled onto the floor moving like a worm. Honestly this boy was way too excited for his own good.

"Teme, teme, teme !" He said repeatedly, sitting up from the ground and grinning happily. "The date with Sakura-chan was awesome! And she didn't seem the least bit annoyed of me, we even held hands the entire time at the movies she even-"

"Movies?" I interrupted. "I thought you guys were gone eating ramen...?" I asked curiously.

"Well yea but we went to the movie after cause' she asked me to!" He exclaimed, his grin growing wider. Apparently he hadn't noticed it was very unlike me to ask questions and to be actually interested.

"And like I was saying... She even laid her head on my shoulder-"

I was lost in thoughts as he started to ramble again. There was just this thing inside me that kept boiling furiously, twirling around in the pit of my stomach angrily, just some feeling that made me want to scream out and destroy this whole damn place.

"-And then I walked her home and we...kinda made out in front of her house..." He finished, blushing and chuckling slightly.

I sharply turned my head towards him, my eyes widening at his last sentence. I resumed to my impassive face quickly, not wanting him to believe that the fact they _**made out **_affected me.

His eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement, his joyous smile never left his lips. I felt happy for him, yes. But there was just something inside me who wanted to wipe that smile off his face and give him a bloody beating. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon considering the fact I had few severe injuries and that I had barely any chakra left. It was just so... so angering to think about them together !

Again, it must be the tiredness getting to me.

"-going to have a picnic tomorrow in our ex-training grounds." He chirped happily, running a hand through his hair and sighing contently. I turned to look at him now realising he hadn't stopped talking after he told me that they had made out. I was quite lost frankly.

"You weren't listening were you teme?" He asked, looking directly at me.

"Hn"

He heaved a long sigh. "Couldn't you at least pretend to be happy for me, Sasuke?" He asked, using my real name this time. It was quite rare for him to do that.

"Bravo" I said monotonously, looking away from him.

He shook his head sadly and stood up, walking towards my bedroom door. Before walking out he turned his head to say something.

"Sasuke... Your brother is dead. He's gone. So why can't you take that stick out of your ass and actually start acting like a human now?" He said quietly.

I turned to glare heatedly at him. He simply stared directly in my eyes fiercely.

"Tch. Whatever" I said as I stood up and brushed past him, walking down the hall to my kitchen.

He stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the Uchiha manor, glancing one last time at me, his eyes sad and apologetic.

"Maybe you should ask yourself why Sakura didn't welcome you, Sasuke" He said loud enough for me to hear.

I flinched for a few seconds, eyes blankly staring at the wall, but soon resumed what I was doing while this one question now haunted my mind. I shoved it in the back of my mind and washed my bloody rag and changed some of the few bandages that needed to be changed, now actually concentrating on neatly wrapping them.

I sighed and took a new rag, damping it in ice cold water and walking over to my bed, collapsing on it. Soon I had fallen asleep, raven locks spread everywhere on the pillow and Naruto's last words to me haunting my mind...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Done with this update:D Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Review!**


	3. You're Sleeping Here Tonight

**Okay here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto **

**S-T-A-R-T**

"_Hehehehe..." The soft giggle echoed in the pitch black darkness. _

"_Sasuke-kun..." The voice said softly._

_I turned my head towards the voice but saw nothing but pure darkness. I looked around for the voice calmly. "Who's there?" I asked._

_The voice giggled again and bright green eyes appeared out of the darkness, staring softly and happily at me. "Sasuke-kun!" She called out softly, letting out a kind laugh._

"_Sakura..." I said quietly._

"_Sasuke-kun..." Her eyes were sparkling brightly. "Remember what I told you before you left? I meant it back then. I hope you know that" The eyes were getting closer, her face appearing out of the darkness, a beautiful and loving smile placed on her lips. Step by step her whole body appeared out of the darkness._

_I took me a while to get what she was talking about. "Aa. I know." I said, looking directly into her eyes._

_She continued to walk closer to me and I didn't move an inch, knowing fully she wouldn't hurt me. She stopped in front of me, her smile growing wider and her hot breath tickling my skin. She disappeared for a moment but appeared behind me, her head beside mine, her hands on my shoulders and her lips almost touching my ears. I stiffened immediately, not used to the close proximity. _

"_Sasuke-kun..." She whispered softly. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder. Her voice permitted me to relax my stiff form. _"_You can count on the sun to rise, for the stars to come out at night, as long as there's air to breathe, you'll always be loved by me"__ She said softly, smiling warmly._

My eyes snapped open. "Sakura!" I called out as I sat up quickly. My whole body was covered in sweat, I was panting slightly. "Just... A dream..." I muttered. I shut my eyes angrily and gripped the sheets. "Kuso..." I cursed.

I threw the sheets off of my sweaty body and jumped out of bed simply wearing a pair of boxers to get myself a glass of water. My steps echoed in the dark Uchiha manor hallway and the thunder roared outside, the rain taping on the window and the wind blowing in the trees. I stepped into my kitchen, took a glass from one of the shelves and filled it with water and glanced at the living room. I stared for a couple of seconds then closed my eyes and drank the glass, enjoying the feeling of cool water running down my dry throat. I turned and put the glass down on the counter.

"You can come out you know?" I said drearily.

The person squeaked slightly then sighed and timidly came out of the shadows.

"S-Sasuke-san..." Sakura stuttered, looking down at her feet. "I just came by... to look how you were doing..." She said quietly, looking up to my inexpressive figure and quickly looking down again, blushing slightly.

I knew it was because I was only wearing boxers that she didn't want to look up to me. I almost wanted to chuckle out loud, amused by her shyness that she apparently hadn't lost towards me. It gave me hope that the words she had said in my dream were true.

"I'm fine, Sakura." I said, smirking slightly.

"O-Oh... Well I'll be going then!" She chirped, heading for the door.

I grabbed her wrist and turned her around, standing awfully close to her. "Eep!"

"U-Um... Sasuke-san... "She stuttered, blushing.

"You're not going out in a weather like this." I released my grip on her wrist and looked out of the window.

She looked out of the window too and stepped away from me to a reasonable distance.

"I'll be fine, really. I'll just call Naruto to get me or something... I mean I really don't want to bother you Sas-"

"Sakura." I said sternly, looking at her with pressuring eyes.

She sighed. "Okay fine."

There was a pregnant pause between the both of us.

"So... Where am I gonna sleep?" She asked, breaking the silence and raising her eyes up to me.

_I hadn't thought about that..._

I hesitated a while before answering. "In my bed"

She looked at me in utter shock. "What the h-" She started angrily.

"I'm sleeping on the couch" I interrupted before she could explode. (A/N: Boom. LOL! Sorry couldn't help it)

She let out a sound of protest but I cut her off again.

"I said you're sleeping in my bed and I'm gonna sleep on the couch and nothing can change that" I said strictly.

She hesitantly nodded and walked into my room but before she stopped and turned around to say something. I had been fixing myself a bed on the couch when she turned and I stopped and looked at her. Knowing already what she was going to ask I answered before she could ask. "Just take a pair of boxers and one of my shirts" I said coolly, resuming my task. I laid down on the couch and put my hands under my head.

She stared wittily and smiled then shook her head, still smiling. "Good night, Sasuke-kun"

I flinched slightly at the return of the suffix and turned my head to glance at her. "Aa. Good night, Sakura"

Her eyes sparkled joyously and she smiled to me one last time before she closed the door silently.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling; surprising myself as an image of Sakura smiling lovingly down at me appeared in the ceiling. My lips formed a genuine smile and I chuckled, turning on the side, still smiling at the thought of Sakura.

My mind wandered through the memories of so long ago, when team 7 still existed and when the sound four hadn't come bothered me one night. Before the 3rd died. Before all the real trouble began... just the good times with the team...

Before sleep had taken over, one last thought crossed my mind...

_For all the times I never said the things I should have... I thank you for all the times you understood, Sakura._

**E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-****E-R**

**Weeeeeee!! Done with this update ) I had inspiration... I just started writing and never really stopped... lol! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this update! SasuSaku-ness has started in this chapter :P Just like one of you guys wanted it to ;) I think this might be more then 5 chapters I don't know. I just really like writing this story! It's not like Sasuke and Sakura would end up together in less then a couple of days you know? It hasn't even been a day since Sasuke returned. lol. In the next chapter it will be a day :P Alright so let's see where that takes us ;)**

**One more thing... Those cute quotes are made up by me just so you know ;)**

**Review please!!**


	4. Hinata's Talk Makes Him Realise

**Part 4 ! Man people like this story... lol! People like ME too! I'm so surprised yet so flattered in the same time!! Awwwweee... :) Thank you everybody!!**

**Disclaimer: Lala! Don't own Narutooooo!**

**B-E-G-I-N**

I blinked my eyes open and winced as the blinding light came through my window. Groaning I rolled over on the side only to fall flat on the floor.

"The he-" I stopped as I recalled last night.

Hurriedly but quietly I stood up and walked over to my room quickly, opening the door as quietly as I could. The scene in front of me almost made me stare in awe. Instead, I stood there with slightly wide eyes, but soon they softened and a tiny titsy smile crept on my face.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully on the side, in my bed, her hair sprawled everywhere on the pillow, one of her hands resting on her stomach, gripping the Uchiha shirt lightly, and the other hand resting close to her face on the pillow. She was breathing steadily and almost quietly. Her face was serene and contained pure innocence. The sheets had left one of her legs uncovered; the other leg was half buried in them. She was wearing a pair of my boxers and I had to admit she looked really cute in them.

_Wait what? Cute? Jesus what have I become..._

I turned my attention at her face immediately as she exhaled loudly and shifted her position slightly, sighing contently.

"Sasuke-kun..." She murmured almost inaudibly.

My eyes widen and I stared at her calm face, shocked for a while. Then I relaxed and chuckled quietly.

"Looks like you're not over me after all, Sakura" I said while my lips formed something between a smirk and a genuine smile.

I then walked out of the room and quietly close the door, stealing one last glance to the pink haired angel on my bed. Then I shook my head, with that weird smile still plastered on my face. I opened the door to the Uchiha mansion and walked out, then started walking towards the village where I could buy a few tomatoes...

**A little while later**

I stepped into the mansion quietly and walked down the hall towards my room.

"Sakura, Naruto has been ask-" I started boringly but stopped as I realised my room was empty.

I looked around curiously and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Where...?" I asked myself quietly.

I took a few steps forward and looked at the neat bed in front of me with a piece of paper on the pil- I dashed at the side of the bed and picked up the piece of paper, hoping it wasn't a letter that said that she was kidnapped. After reading the first 2 words, I let out a sigh of relief as I recognized Sakura's neat writing.

_Hello Sasuke-kun,_

_Thank you for letting me stay over at your house yesterday, I really appreciated that. I left as soon as I woke up. I didn't feel the need to wait for you and say goodbye. And no worries I left the clothes you let me borrow on your bed. Also, I really hope you'll get better soon, Sasuke-kun! I left some meds on your counter so your injuries can heal faster and your chakra can come back fast too. And Sasuke-kun... Change your bandages when they need to be changed... don't make me come here and treat you because you have some infected injuries. Be responsible!_

I could just see her laughing right now, smiling brightly at me.

_Also, I'm sorry I haven't really officially welcomed you. Do you think you can meet me at Ichiraku's at 6:00? It would be really nice if you could. So we could talk about the old times... whatever old friends do, y'know!?_

_I hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

I checked my watch as soon as I was done reading the letter and read: 5:27.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I sprinted towards the bathroom, throwing my clothes on the way and jumped in the shower.

**Half an hour later**

I was staring blankly at my reflection, and frowned as I turned around to check my back.

"I think that's a little too...I don't know... too something..." I mumbled, fixing my green DC cap.

I was wearing a pair of jeans and a neat blue and white shirt, with a pair of black and blue skater shoes.

I sighed. _Ah who am I kidding? It's not even a date anyway... and why am I worrying about how I'm looking? Jeez. It's just Sakura..._

I rolled my eyes at myself and walked out of the room and out of the Uchiha manor, and started to sprint towards Ichiraku's as I saw the time.

5:58

When I arrived at Ichiraku's, Sakura was sitting casually, wearing a jean skirt with a red strapless tank top, and a pair of black DC shoes.

She turned as she felt my chakra and smiled brightly. She waved at me and that's when I remarked that Naruto was there. Suddenly the strange feeling of pure bliss that I was feeling just seconds ago turned into disappointment and anger. I walked over to them with my hands shoved into my pockets and Naruto turned to wave at me cheerfully. I nodded and took a seat beside Sakura whom glanced at me curiously at the change of my chakra that was now slightly dark.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

She stared and shook her head sadly then went back to face the waiter and ordered her meal.

"Why's the dobe here?" I asked glumly.

"Whaaaat? What do you mean teme!?" Naruto growled.

Sakura looked up and smiled apologetically. "Gomen... I don't think I told you he'd come, ne?"

"Of course he wo-" And the loud mouth was rudely interrupted with Sakura who clasped her mouth with his.

I don't know why but there was something that told me that kiss was more to shut him up then to actually kiss him with meaning and care...

I turned my head away from them and started eating my ramen, and growled as the dobe was about to deepen the kiss.

"I'm eating here" I said moodily.

Sakura pulled back, blushing and went to eat her ramen, leaving Naruto utterly astounded.

The next 15 minutes were spent with Naruto blabbing endlessly and exclaiming himself wildly, eating his ramen in the same time, while Sakura and I were eating out ramen silently.

I put my bowl away after I finished my bowl and glanced over at Sakura to see she hadn't eaten much of her bowl, but was rather stirring the noodles in the bowl, seemingly deep in thoughts.

Without thinking I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from Ichiraku's stand forcefully, leaving Naruto screaming at me.

"Sasuke-" She started, stunned.

"Naruto wasn't supposed to come was he?" I interrupted rudely.

"O-Of course he was!" She said hesitantly.

I gripped her wrist tighter. "It was unexpected, wasn't it **Sakura**" I said darkly.

She let out a sound of complaint.

"Don't _lie_ to me" I hissed before she could start.

She stumbled back a few steps and released her wrist from my tight grip and shook her head hesitantly after a while of staring in my dark coal eyes.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. Seconds later I had disappeared from her sight.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard her call out to me before I completely disappeared.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I threw the ball in the air and caught it over and over again, brows furrowed from thinking too much.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Inuzuka Kiba staring down at me, smirking. "A boy of garbage now?"

"Shut up flea bag" I snapped.

"Hey!" He protested. "I don't have fleas!"

His smirk had turned to a frown.

"Tch. Whatever."

"It's true!" He insisted.

Before he could continue to protest, I cut him off. "If you don't want to end up burnt up to ashes, you better go away and leave me alone." I said threateningly.

"Did I just hear you say a full sentence, Uchiha?" He said amusingly.

Seconds later you could see a blow of fire in a dark alleyway and a certain Inuzuka boy running down the street hurriedly.

"...S-Sasuke-san?" A female voice squeaked.

I turned to look at the female kunoichi to see, to my surprise, a long purple haired kunoichi standing shyly against the wall, a few meters away.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "Hinata"

There was a moment of silence.

"Have you heard about Naruto and Sakura dating?" She asked timidly, surprisingly not stuttering.

I nodded hesitantly.

She smiled sadly. "It hurts to see the one you love dating someone else, doesn't it?" She continued.

I looked up shocked. _Did she know...?_

"Thinking they wouldn't end up with anybody..." She continued miserably. "Thinking the only one t-they would e-end up w-with would be o-only y-you..." She said starting to stutter again, tears stinging her eyes.

"And you have to deal with the pain of seeing them together everyday... hands intertwined... lips clasped together... arms wrapped around each other... eyes staring at each other lovingly..." she said quietly.

I listened quietly, looking at the ground desolately.

"Then there's just this feeling inside of you that boils and grows every day... Just a feeling of wanting to beat that partner that your loved one is with and take them as your own..."

I saw tears hit the ground and knew Hinata was crying.

"But yet you just can't because you only want their happiness. But you can't help but wish they would be your own..." She wiped her tears and smiled.

"S-Sasuke-san... If y-you love S-Sakura... Tell her... B-Because I know she s-still deeply cares for you... And I know she doesn't care about N-Naruto-kun as more then a brother... She's m-mistaking actual l-love with the b-brother and sister l-love..." She said, still smiling, though tears continued to stream down her pale face.

"She still loves you, Sasuke-san." She paused. "And we know you love her too"

"Arigato, Hinata" I said truthfully.

In seconds I dashed out of the alleyway to find a certain pink haired kunoichi.

**-E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-**

**YUP! The end of this update! Alright it was a little longer but I had promised myself I would get to the Hinata part in this chapter :P I think this will end next chapter. I'm pretty sure. Awwee I enjoy writing this story though:(**

**I hope you enjoyed though!**

**Review please!**


	5. Overhearing Them Talking

**Update 5! And I believe this will after all NOT be my last update :P I think I'll put a little more drama to it... hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: why do I have to do this everytime? I obviously DON'T own Naruto.**

**B-O-O-M**

_Where could that damned pink haired kunoichi be?_ I thought impatiently, now dashing through the forest.

"_-going to have a picnic tomorrow in our ex-training grounds!"_

I immediately froze.

_Kuso! Why didn't I think about it before!?_

I infused chakra in my feet and sharply turned in the direction of my next stop: the team seven's ex-training grounds. And them I saw them. They were coming into clearing. Distracted by the fact Naruto was standing awfully close to her, I tripped on a branch and was propelled in the air. Everything went in slow motion. Me now taking a downfall to the ground, Sakura's emerald eyes widening and dobe's dumbfounded but switching to a worried face as I my head hit a rock : I was immediately knocked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_Where...am I...?_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

With all the strength I had, I managed to blink my eyes open to see a blinding white ceiling. I looked around to see white walls and a small window on my right side.

"Sasuke-kun?" A voice said worriedly.

I turned to look at the voice and realized it was Sakura Haruno.

Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip. "Are you okay?"

I nodded ever so slowly.

She smiled as her tears were still sparkling with tears. "I'm glad" A tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away.

There was a pregnant pause. My mind seemed to recover with each passing second, which each of them seemed like an eternity.

"Sakura..." I said hoarsely.

She turned her attention to me. My eyes locked themselves with hers.

"Why..." I swallowed as the dryness of my throat stopped me from going on.

"Why are you dating Naruto... ?" I managed to say.

She looked at me, utterly baffled. "Because.. I..." She stopped as the words didn't seem to come out. She looked away from me. "I love him that's why"

"Sakura..." I said warningly. "Say it when you're looking at me"

She turned and looked at me directly in the eye. "I.."

But the words just couldn't seem to get out of her mouth.

"I love-" She tried one more time.

She then looked down, ashamed. "Why can't I say it?" She asked, looking down at her own hands.

I let out a low chuckle and her attention was directed to me immediately.

"Isn't the answer obvious, Sakura?" I said quietly.

Her mouth hung slightly open, as if she was about to say something, but at that moment Naruto barged in.

The attention was all on him now. He looked to Sakura, then me, then to Sakura again, and back to me. The complete dead silence and the tension in the air made him frown. "What's going on?" He asked gravely.

Sakura looked at him and smiled untruthfully. "Nothing, Naruto."

His frown deepened. "Yea right." He snorted. "There's something going on here. I don't know if you guys know this but there's this huge tension in the air between the both of you, and something dark is floating around." He said seriously.

"It's nothing, really." Sakura insisted.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. He was about to retort when a pain hit my chest and I suddenly felt very nauseous. My mind kept on spinning and spinning, and I suddenly felt weird as my vision became blurry and I felt very light headed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at my face worriedly. "Sasuke-kun are you alright!?"

My eyelids started to flutter closed and all I saw was this tunnel of darkness coming closer and as soon as it reached me, I fell in darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"-op crying Sakura." Naruto cooed.

I heard her faint sobbing, muffled by something, no doubt it was Naruto's shirt.

"Why do you say I don't love you Naruto?! I do! I do!" She sobbed.

He sighed thoughtfully. "No Sakura... You don't... As much as I believed I did too.. I don't.. and neither do you..."

The sobbing became louder. "Why do you say that, Naruto!?"

"Somebody came and talked to me... she opened my eyes... the love you have for me is a brother love... you love me as a brother.. and I... I love you as a sister, Sakura."

She sniffed. "Look at me in the eye, and tell me you only love me like that" She demanded, her voice no longer muffled by his shirt.

I held in a breath.

"Sakura..." he said softly. "I love you as a sister, Sakura. And only that."

I released my breath and the sobbing started again.

"Sakura, I told you, you don't have to cry..."

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Naruto..." She sobbed.

"For what?" He asked, sounding stunned.

"I'm sorry I thought I was in love.."

There was the sound of moving. "Sakura." There was a slight pause. "You are in love" He said softly.

"What?" She asked, utterly flabbergasted.

"You're in love" He repeated. "But not with me" he added quickly.

Seeing as she didn't understand he sighed. "You're still in love with Sasuke, Sakura."

It seemed like an eternity before she answered. "No. Not I'm not." She said, her voice trembling with anger.

"Come on Sakura..."

"I'm not! I'm not in love with him anymore" She started screaming.

**Beep beep beep beep beep! **

At that moment I snapped my eyes open as my chest started hurting, my heart thumping rapidly, as if trying to get out of my chest. I was panting harshly as the pain grew more and more with each passing second, I put a hand over my chest, hoping to calm down the pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, running over to me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura" Naruto said almost inaudibly.

Apparently Sakura hadn't heard. I looked up to meet puffy emerald eyes which held pure worry and care in them. I looked around to see Naruto was gone. I looked back to her as she put a hand on my bare shoulder, and looked down to check my bandages.

"Sakura..." I said, still panting.

She looked up again. "Do you know where it hurts, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly.

I put a hand over my chest. She put a hand over my chest and looked up puzzled.

"But Sasuke-kun... there's nothing wrong with your heartbeat..." She said slowly.

I put a hand over hers, still trying to catch my breath. She was looking at me with pure concern and there was such care in her eyes, I wondered why she cared about me so much... what did I do for her to care about me that much?

When I caught my breath I looked up to meet her emerald eyes. "My heartbeat is fine Sakura..." I started.

"But..."

"But my heart is breaking" I said openly, looking deeper in her eyes.

**E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R**

**WOOT! Alriiiight! I already put up another update ;) Hehehe! That's because I love this story too damn much and I already had an idea what to put up. So Sasuke isn't that OOC don't you think? I mean yea sure he is OOC because he expressed his feelings a little more openly, but don't you think he still kinda acts the same way? lol. I don't know for sure.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed:)**

**Review please!**


	6. Sakura's Suggestion Gives Sasuke An Idea

**Alrighty well another update:) Might be the last one, it might not... we'll see about that ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ugh... Damnit why do I have to say it?! I don't own Naruto! That's why it's on FANFICTION! Obviously it wouldn't be here if it wasn't fan made... --'**

XxXxXxX

"W-What?" She stammered out, looking back at me in complete shock. "You're heart is... breaking?" She whispered disbelievingly.

Hesitantly, I nodded.

There was an extremely uncomfortable pause.

"W-Who... Who's the lucky girl?" She asked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her lip quiver and her eyes becoming watery.

_Kuso Sakura... Don't you get it? It's you! _I thought, embarrassed I'd have to explain myself further.

I had completely forgotten about her question as I started to lose myself in my thoughts. Before she interrupted them, that is.

"I understand you don't want to tell me" She said in a shaky voice, playing with locks of her hair.

There was a pregnant pause, where a very high tension hung in the air between the both of us.

"Sasuke-kun, if you want I can help you make her realise how great you are" She suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. "Hn. I think she already knows Sakura. But she's too stubborn to admit she likes me" I said boringly.

Her eyes met mine, they were sparkling curiously. A smile crept on her face and she giggled. "Sasuke-kun, how about you show me her house and we go together, and then I try to hook you both up!?" She said optimistically.

I inwardly sighed. _Man she really doesn't get the hint. What do I got to do to make her realise it's her. I could tell her directly but she'd suspect it's somebody who performed the transformation jutsu to transform into me... I don't think she'd believe it's actually me... Then again I could just give her letters and hints... Oh no that's too cheesy and so un-me-like. Kuso... Sakura you're giving me a hard time here... and now you think I like somebody else and you want me to lead you to her ho-_ Then the idea just hit me.

A smirk crept on my face and I almost chuckled out loud. I looked up to Sakura and my smirk grew wider. She looked confused for a second then understood that I had accepted her request.

She smiled delicately at me but I couldn't help but see this hint of fake-ness in that smile, and the sparkle of sadness within her eyes.

XxXxXxX

To my surprise, Sakura had stopped at my house when I was at the hospital to pick up some clothes.

I looked down at my baggy blue jeans and my somewhat loose black t-shirt. I ran a hand through my raven hair and sighed, then remarked they weren't really that spiky anymore. _They must've flattened up a bit when I was lying down in the bed, even though they're still pretty spiky... It's not really noticeable. _I ruffled my hair slightly to spike them up a bit and sighed contently as it didn't really do much effect but gave some cool sort of style.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready?" Sakura called out through the door, knocking softly.

I walked over and opened the door to see her standing there with her head almost in my chest, but she squeaked and stumbled back. I raised a brow at her and she only laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Then a look of surprise and gentleness took over her awkward one.

"Sasuke-kun... you look really handsome" She commented.

Delight washed over me and I wanted to smile, but it came out as a smirk.

"Aa." I said as I nodded as a thank you.

And we started walking towards the entrance of the hospital, on our way to the house of the so said girl I liked.

XxXxXxX

"What color of eyes does she have?"

That was her fourth question about this girl I supposedly liked from ever since we exited the hospital.

_How old is she?_ Was the first.

_How tall is she?_ Was the second.

_What's she like?_ Was the third.

For all the questions she asked, I never really wanted it to be too obvious to her that it was her I was talking about.

"Sixteen" is what I had answered to the first one. "About your height." Is what I answered to her second. And "Bubbly, kind, strong, thoughtful and smart" Is what I answered to her third.

I sighed and glanced at her for a second to look deep within her lively emerald eyes. I turned back to look in front of me with my hands shoved deep in my pockets.

Thinking I didn't want to answer she pouted and look ahead of her, putting her hand behind her. We walked in silence for a while before I decided to answer, carefully choosing the words I had been deciding for the past few minutes.

"Her eyes are the color of happiness and freedom, the color of nature and vigour. She has the kind of get-up-and-go eyes. If someone looks deep within them, they're automatically filled with content and pure delight." I explained in a monotone, though somewhat kind voice. "At least, that's how I see them" I added after my explanation.

From the corner of my eyes I could see the bewilderment and awe in her face. Her expression switched to an amused one. "Sasuke-kun, I never thought you were the romantic kind!" She squealed.

My ears burned up and she laughed kindly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... She's a lucky girl to have your love..." She said quietly, looking down at the ground.

I looked up to see the house I was looking for and smirked.

_Right on time..._ I thought as I stopped.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at me. "Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?" She asked gently.

I glanced at the house again and then let my gaze return to her eyes. "We're here" I stated.

She glanced beside her and her eyes widen in bewilderment.

"B-But Sasuke-kun..." She started shakily. "T-This is... This is..."

I walked towards her and stopped right in front of her, only fewer then 15 cm away. She looked up surprised and gaped.

"This is my house..." She said in bewilderment.

XxXxXxX

**Ha!! Wasn't that a good idea:P hahaha!! I really liked it... Alrighty well I have no choice though, this story is ending in the next chapter, with a possible sequel later on!! If people want one that is...**

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you very much!**

**Please review!**


	7. Finally He Admits!

**EVIL! People said I was evil... hahaha!! Clearly they really like this story! ;) It was my intention to leave it on a cliffie though :P So there will be a sequel for sure, but first off I'll just go ahead and write this chapter, that would be smart wouldn't it? xD**

**It is Valentine's day the day of LUV! YAY! I used to hate it until I found a boyfriend a little more then 2 months ago.. It's GREAT! Weeee!! Well isn't that good timing? All the fluffy and cutesy stuff is on the day of luv... Hehe!! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Since this stuff is fluffy, Sasuke is going to be OOC but not overboard, I'll still try to keep him in character.**

**Disclaimer: This is FANMADE! I DON'T own NARUTO! –desperate sigh-**

XOXOXOX

"Yea..." I murmured, lowering my face closer to hers.

She started blushing madly and stuttered out jumbled words that didn't quite make sense. My smirk grew wider and I simply stared in those confused, shocked and shy eyes, our faces now about 10 cm away. I chuckled as her blush deepened. It just made her look so damn _cute_.

I cupped her face gently, and stared in her eyes almost monotonously, but I knew she saw the hint of pure care in my eyes.

"Sakura... The girl I like has bright green eyes that I lose myself into every time I simply glance at them; I have known her almost all my life. She is always there supporting me and never gave up on me even though I broke her heart and betrayed the village." I said dully. She blushed and her eyes sparkled so brightly with such joy it almost made me smile. "She is probably the most caring person I have ever met, she cares more about others then she cares about herself. She is very thoughtful and is unbelievably smart. She is in my opinion the strongest kunoichi I have ever met." I whispered knowingly, leaning closer to her face.. "She cared about me a way no one else ever did." I mumbled, taking a lock of her hair in my hands. "Her hair is the color of a cherry blossom and her smile is always so lively and beautiful." I was looking at the pink lock of hair in my hand as I spoke. I went back to look at her eyes who were now sparkling joyously.

"So the girl you like is..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Me?" She squeaked, pointing at herself timidly.

Hesitantly, I shook my head and her face dropped down low. Her eyes suddenly became very watery and it pained me to look at her this way so I cupped her cheek again, bringing her face up to look at me.

"Sakura, you're not the girl I like." I said plainly.

Her eyes dropped to look at the ground.

"The feelings I have for you are stronger then that" I whispered as I closed the gap between the both of us and pressed my lips against hers.

Taken aback she stumbled backwards but I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me again. Her emerald green eyes stared directly into mine and they widen in shock, I felt a fear and a rather large uneasy-ness growing into her but it disappeared within seconds as her eyes suddenly became soft and loving. She fluttered her eyes shut and returned the kiss; a tear rolled down her cheek and I felt the liquid touch my own cheek; I gently wiped it away. The kiss was a little clumsy at first, for it was our first kiss for the both of us, contrarily to what many people would've thought. But soon confidence washed over us and I felt her arms sneak around my neck, her body leaning onto mine and her fingers intertwining itself with the locks of raven hair at the bottom of my neck. The kiss was purely innocent and sweet.

We parted for a brief moment and our eyes met affectionately before her fingers grabbed the base of my neck gently and pulled me down to her face again. Our eyes closed simultaneously and our lips met again in a gentle way, out second kiss ever. She sighed, purely content, as my arms pulled her against my body. I parted for a split second only to brush my lips against hers for the third time tonight.

We both parted after what seemed like an eternity and I looked as a warm smile was placed on her lips, while her eyes were still closed. Her eyelids opened to reveal those emerald orbs of hers that captivated me and dug deep into my soul. She looked down and bit her lip, trying not to smile. Her hands slid from my neck, down to my shoulders, and then down to my chest, finally resting there.

"Sasuke-kun..." She looked up at me tenderly; I stared down at her with a serene expression, eyes filled with care no doubt.

"Hm?" I asked almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous..." She said, smiling apologetically, but her eyes smiling with certain slyness.

"I wasn't jealous" I protested darkly.

She laughed heartedly.

I scowled. "I said I wasn't jealous!"

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Prove it"

I growled and closed the space between our lips, connecting them in a hearty kiss. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck, returning the kiss.

When we parted she shook her head and smiled. "Admit it Sasuke-kun..." She leaned down to my ear. "You were jealous" She whispered, grinning.

I didn't respond but simply locked our lips again.

_And this all started with jealousy..._

XOXOXOXOX

**THE END**

**Ohhh... it's sad isn't it? This story is done:( The chapter might not have been that long and I'm sorry but there wasn't much to add to it :P lol. Okay so there's a sequel to this and it will be coming later okay? Alright! Well... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY:D**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Review please!**


End file.
